As business oriented computing systems, applications, and platforms increase in complexity, the amount of data processed thereby, including enterprise platforms, also increases in breadth and complexity. While the accurate modeling of business transactions, interactions, and relationships between different business entities by Business Objects (BOs) may be a key aspect or goal, the querying, analyzing, and reporting of query and analysis results related to the BO data may be useful in providing a business entity with the information necessary to improve the operation and management of their business. However, a particular user or business entity may only desire to search and retrieve business data relevant to their operations or area of concern. As such, all of the BOs and associated attributes of those BOs may not be pertinent to a particular user, application, process, or service.
The task of searching a BO database, repository, data store, platform, or service containing and defining BO data may be facilitated by the use of a database query language designed for querying and modifying the data and managing the database, repository, data store, or platform. In some regards, the generation of query statements using the query language to search a database is complicated by the need for a user to have some knowledge of the syntax and structure of the query language in order to generate a proper query language statement that will execute to query, modify, or manage the database. In some other regards, searching of all of the data of the entire database, repository, data store, platform, or service containing the BO data may be unduly time and resource hungry given the user is interested in specific object data. Additionally, the tasks of searching the database and generating and executing query language statements may be further complicated by each task operating and/or being controlled by a different program and/or user interface.
Accordingly, a method and mechanism for a graphical user interface for selectively and strategically searching and retrieving BO data and/or attributes thereof are provided in some embodiments herein.